Krogan
|Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Krogan is the secondary antagonist that is introduced in the Dragons: Race to the Edge episode "Last Auction Heroes" and features prominently in the final two seasons of Dragons: Race to the Edge. He was employed by Drago Bludvist to retrieve a Bewilderbeast and was executed when he failed his task. He is voiced by Hakeem Kae-Kazim. Biography Early Life Following Drago's attack on a meeting of Chiefs on prior to the events of How to Train Your Dragon 2, Stoick sees Krogan from afar leaving destruction behind. Only Stoick survived this encounter. He sees Drago Bludvist and Krogan leaving on their Rumblehorns (as seen in a flashback in "The Wings of War, Part 1"). Participating in the Dragon Auction In "Last Auction Heroes", Drago sent Krogan to buy dragons from the Dragon Hunters's Chieftain Viggo Grimborn's Dragon Auction. He came very close to buying Hiccup's Night Fury, Toothless, even handing Viggo a pouch of gold. However, he took it back and walked away in disgust without the Night Fury when Berk's dragon riders, along with Gobber, caused a panic by freeing the auction's dragons. Hunting the Bounty Krogan appears again in "Midnight Scrum", where he knocks out Throk with a blow dart after a difficult fight and captures Hiccup in an attempt to get the bounty placed on him by Viggo Grimborn. But upon bringing Hiccup to Ryker Grimborn on Sleipnir Island, he is betrayed and ambushed by several Dragon Hunters, whom he manages to defeat. Later, Krogan attacks Hiccup, who had escaped during the ambush, stating that he would take him to Viggo himself to get the bounty. During their fight, Hiccup removes his mask and recognizes him as the same man who attempted to buy Toothless at Viggo's Dragon Auction, much to Hiccup's anger. Eventually, they both end up hanging off the end of a cliff, and Krogan grabs onto Hiccup's prosthetic leg and begs Hiccup to pull him up. However, much to his shock, Hiccup, still angry at him for attempting to buy Toothless, instead unties his prosthetic leg and sends Krogan, and the prosthetic, falling to his apparent death. However, after the Dragon Riders rescue Hiccup, Ryker attempts to throw a dagger at him, only for Krogan, who is revealed to have survived his fall, to throw Hiccup's prosthetic leg, hitting Ryker in the head and knocking him out. Choosing not to hassle with Hiccup and the Riders further, Krogan snickers, leaps from the edge of the same cliff, and escapes without a trace. Fighting the Dragon Riders Following the apparent demise of Viggo Grimborn, Krogan took over the Dragon Hunters. With them, he was able to capture the Death Song and force it to capture other dragons, particularly Singetails, in "Living on the Edge". Krogan then discovered and that Viggo had survived and recruited him to assist him in his quest. Krogan also arranged for several men, led by Jarg to kidnap Alvin the Treacherous to acquire fish in "Return of Thor Bonecrusher". Krogan, along with his Dragon Flyers and Viggo's Dragon Hunters, then attacked Dragon's Edge in "Dawn of Destruction". Krogan then ordered the Hunters and Flyers to find Ingerman and capture him. After they failed, Krogan and Viggo then worked together in retrieving the Dragon Eye from the Edge's volcano in "The Wings of War, Parts 1 & 2". After retrieving the Dragon Eye, Krogan and Viggo then worked on fixing it. However, Krogan, Viggo and their forces were forced to retreat from the Edge when Berk's fleet, along with auxilary riders attacked. Krogan then took Viggo and the Dragon Eye on his singetail. The two were followed by Hofferson but were able to escape her in the fogbank. Krogan then attacked Heather at the Northern Markets and captured her dragon Windshear in "Sins of the Past". He then demanded Heather to surrender her dragon eye lense in exchange for Windshear. At first, Krogan lost the lense. Back at the Hunters' base, Krogan and Viggo then met with their employer, Johann, who was able to steal the lense from her. Together they used the Dragon Eye to find the King of all dragons. Search for the King of Dragons However, they needed more lenses for the Dragon Eye in "In Plain Sight". Krogan then told his flyers search the islands for more lenses. However, Viggo and Johann decided to take Hiccup's lenses. Krogan and his flyers attacked the Wingmaidens' island in "Chain of Command". There, Krogan and his flyers were able to knock Atali and demanded the Dragon Eye lens that was on the island. Krogan discovered that the Armorwing, Bandit, had one lense in its armor in "Mi Amore Wing" and managed to claim it when the Riders decided to care for the injured dragon. Krogan led another attack on the Wingmaidens in "Ruff Transition", only to be defeated and forced to retreat. During their search for more lenses, Krogan and Johann decided to end their partnership with Viggo and tried to kill him in "Triple Cross". However, they failed and Viggo tried to get his revenge by using a Skrill, but was killed nonetheless. Krogan and Johann took their forces to Dramillion Island in "King of Dragons, Part 1". There, they searched for the "King of Dragons", which Hiccup thought was a Titan Wing Dramillion. However, Krogan and Johann only needed its flame to find the King of Dragons in the Dragon Eye. In "King of Dragons, Part 2", Krogan, Johann and their forces then went to Berserker Island, where the "King of Dragons" was located. Together, they tried to attack the usland head on, but the King was able to keep the Singetails away. Krogan, Johann, and several of his hunters were then able to sneak into the caverns beneath the Island. There, Krogan, Johann and the Hunters were then able to find the Bewilderbeast. Krogan had the hunters try to subdue it to no avail. When the Bewilderbeast shoot its blast, Krogan took cover behind a ice spike while several hunters were killed and Johann was almost frozen. Krogan and Johann then searched for another path. There, they discovered Hiccup with a Bewilderbeast egg. Krogan was temporary subdued by Hiccup, but was able to retreive the egg. Krogan was then chased by Toothless. Krogan attempted to subdue Toothless, but the dragon knocked him down. Krogan lost the egg, but was then able to make his escape. Krogan and several of his flyers returned to Drago's fleet, where Krogan told Drago that he had found a Bewilderbeast, but it escaped him. Krogan then begged Drago for another chance. Unfortunately, Drago did not give him one, so he had his two flyers take Krogan away to be executed. Targeting Hiccup Krogan appears in a December 2017 Gauntlet event in the game, ''Dragons: Rise of Berk. He fabricates a treasure map and clues to Bork the Bold's lost treasure. It finds its way into Hiccup's hand by way of Trader Johann, and Hiccup and Astrid set off to follow the clues. The final clue takes them to the Titan-training Sanctuary, where Krogan appears. He has worked on a distilled Dragon Root concoction and sends dragon root-added dragons after them (the player then plays through a dragon versus dragon fight). Hiccup and Astrid persevere and Krogan bids them adieu and escapes. Physical Appearance Krogan has dark, olive toned skin, black hair and goatee. He's rather thin but has a muscular upper body. He used to hide his face in the hood of his cloak and mask, but decided that he no longer needed to hide his identity right after his temporary leadership over the Dragon Hunters. Krogan also wears a dark green tunic with a red snakeskin-like shirt with light red outline to make it resemble more like a chest plate, silver bracers on his arms, light tan pants with a belt buckle of Drago's brand insignia, and silvery blue boots. Personality Krogan is very quiet, and seems to prefer observing than joining in the commotion. Most of his actions are overly dramatized, suggesting he's well disciplined and might have a gift for performing. Although an antagonist, he also seems to be honest, and expects others to be so as well. Krogan was without mercy as he would kill a hunter for questioning his techniques, as evidenced in "Living on the Edge". Despite his ruthless techniques, Krogan has his flaws. He underestimates his enemies and is frequently confident with all of his actions. This is proven in "The Wings of War, Part 2", when he ordered all of his Dragon Flyers to attack the Dragon Riders and he did not anticipate Hiccup's plan to make the enslaved Singetails abandon their flyers. Krogan's overconfidence is shown again in "King of Dragons, Part 2 when he tries to subdue Toothless" by pinching his neck, underestimating the Night Fury's intelligence before being quickly defeated. It is revealed that Krogan only fears one person: his employer, Drago Bludvist. The first evidence of this is in "Triple Cross" when Krogan is quickly angered upon hearing Viggo's threat to inform Drago about his consistent failure. Krogan's fear of Drago is elaborated when he is brought before the warlord in "King of Dragons, Part 2". Krogan begs for mercy and ask for another chance, but Drago does not give any to him. Abilities, Skills and Talents *'Agility:' Krogan could make high leaps for defensive and offensive purposes. *'Combat:' Krogan was a formidable combatant, able to use his axe and fists to fight and keep up with the Defenders of the Wing's second-in-command, Throk, and took on multiple Dragon Hunters with little effort. He also used a long chain to capture and restrain Hiccup. When he briefly fought Heather to steal her Dragon Eye lens in "Sins of the Past", Krogan slowly managed to overpower her. *'Stealth:' Krogan was able to escape the Dragon Riders unnoticed. *'Dragon Training & Riding:' As the leader of the Dragon Flyers, Krogan was able surpass his subordinates' flying skills with his Singetail. Relationships Viggo Grimborn While Viggo and Krogan are allies, they do not get along very well. They both give orders to one another and can't agree on a single choice. This led to their multiple failures. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Astrid Hofferson Drago Bludvist Krogan was a prominent member of Drago's army up until his death. As mentioned by Viggo, Krogan was considered Drago’s Star Pupil who failed him multiple times before. Krogan fears Drago gravely and after failing to retrieve a Bewilderbeast, Drago had Krogan executed. Appearances Trivia *Krogan is the first of Hiccup's human enemies that he attempted to kill on purpose. **He is also the first character in the TV series to work for a villain introduced in the films, Drago Bludvist. *Before his name was revealed, many fans believed that he was Eret's father due to the similarities between them. **It was also theorized that he was Oswald the Agreeable, Dagur and Heather's father, before his true identity was revealed. *The mark on his belt buckle and the shape of his pin identifies him as a member of Drago's army, as it is one of the dragon weapon marks that are seen on some of the sails of Drago's armada. Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Main Villains Category:Krogan Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Human Characters from the Franchise